<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>光谱效应 by arkrerry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239764">光谱效应</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkrerry/pseuds/arkrerry'>arkrerry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkrerry/pseuds/arkrerry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>代发！代发！代发！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniil Medvedev/Stefanos Tsitsipas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>光谱效应</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>来自龙远太太原话：<br/>summary: 杀手×站街男孩，灵感来源于西西公主的浴袍福利照</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梅德韦德夫今天的心情非常不错，组织上从莫斯科给他寄来的狙击步枪终于到手了。他组装好了狙击步枪的瞄准镜和载体，确保自己扣动扳机的手腕和指节都反应迅速灵敏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在确认目标死亡后，他心满意足地收工回家，在楼下24小时营业的便利店里买了一瓶鲜牛奶和一个金枪鱼肉松三明治。在便利店享用美食的瞬间，让他想起了西西帕斯，他的隔壁邻居，一个贫穷貌美又丧气满满的站街男孩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他重新踏进阴凉的楼道，空气中弥漫着淡淡的酒味。他抬头望去，他的邻居西西帕斯正躲在黑暗里来回踱步着，他心下叹气，轻手轻脚地朝楼梯走上去，犹豫片刻后，按开手机上的指示灯朝西西帕斯照射过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你在干什么！”男孩面对突如其来射向自己的强光从喉咙里挤出不满的恼怒声来，他眯着眼睛别过脸去，同时也把啤酒瓶向身后挪移过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>梅德韦德夫赶忙调低了指示灯的亮度，“为什么你站在这儿喝酒？”“心情不好呗。”西西帕斯瞪了他一眼，便转过头去不再看他，“定晴一看西西帕斯穿着浴袍光着脚坐在摇篮上，两只手拿着酒瓶，左右晃荡着他那双纤细白嫩的长腿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“天冷了，你穿这么少会感冒的。”“怎么你喜欢我这样穿啊，Daniil要不我们试试怎么样，反正今晚我也没客人，”西西帕斯突然起身抱住了他低下头这样说道，梅德韦德夫脸一红但还是推开了他，“我的邻居请你自重些。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>凌晨，他被隔壁重重的摔门声惊醒，“明天要是再交不上房租，你就给我滚蛋。”伴随着房东的怒吼西西帕斯夺门而出。本已陷入深度睡眠的他被惊醒了，迷迷糊糊的从床上爬起来，朝大门走了过去，随即他听到了敲门声，他在门口猫眼里，他辨认出西西帕斯的身影，于是他打开门，西西帕斯还穿着那件白色浴袍赤着脚看起来非常楚楚可怜的样子，显而易见他的邻居又无处可去了，他给西西帕斯倒了杯热茶，准备好了毛巾睡衣，让他去卫生间洗了个热水澡，然后把小卧室收拾了一下，铺好了床，给他浑身发抖的邻居盖上了厚被子，然后关上了灯，说了声晚安。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二天他从家里拿出了一个干净的黑色背包，在背包里放了一个钱包，一包纸巾，两个口罩和两个保温杯，他顺手穿上了绿色连帽卫衣，戴上了皮手套，和西西帕斯出门了，他开车带着西西帕斯前往四个街区外的影院看电影去了，顺便在早上替他的邻居支付了已经拖欠了三个月的房租给房东，他支付房租的时候在心里默念到只是看他可怜罢了，才不是因为今天早上西西帕斯主动爬到他的床上去脱光了衣服和他make love了，不得不说西西帕斯的身体对他来说还是很有诱惑力的，像个青涩又美味的桃子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他和西西帕斯面对面坐在阳台上，手中捏着啤酒，在黄昏中沐浴着圣彼得堡的夕阳，今天真是美好的一天，梅德韦德夫心想。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>